User blog:Regular Guy/Fusion Upgrade: Stuff that would make FusionFall better!
__NOWYSIWYG__ This blog is basicly stuff thats been I think would be cool to add to Fusion I list them in sections. Coment on some stuff and what you agree with and don't and tell me what you think would make FusionFall better. Location There hasn't been any new locations in FusionFall in a minute. Here are some locations that I think would be cool. Moon Base: The Moon base from K.N.D. would be nice. Example: Theres warp portals all around the world that warp you up to the Moon base. "Because of Fuse half the Moon Base is infected with Fusion matter. And has almost been turned into an outer space infected zone". NPC: Numbuh 86, Different K.N.D. Operatives, etc Mung Daal's Resturant: Here at Mung's Shop wich can be in Marquee Row there you can hang out with your buddies. I had this really cool idea that there can be one of those machines lottery machines like there is in LA. But instead there if you you get all matchs you can win a Standard, Special, Rare, or Ultra Rare Chowder stuff or other things. NPC: Mung Daal, Turffles, and random people. "Mung has move his shop to where the business is good down to Marquee Row! Go down and have a meal and collect Ultra Rare gear". The Absoultion: Turning TOM's ship into an infected zone would be cool. And if you run a race you and do very good you may get a Ultra Rare TOM gear. (Not the ones selling right now) Nanos Theres been some cool nanos released this year, and thats real cool but I not a big Fan of Code nanos and I wish that they would re-release Gumball and Rigby nano with a Nano mission and not a short one were you only fight two types of monsters. I want a HARD MISSION. And some of the missions I see one this Wiki are amazing they shouold really start thinking of the idea of a "Nano Mission Contest." Whoever writes the best Nano mission with get theres turned into a real mission. That would be so fun. I would also like them to start releasing old cartoon network show nanos. Not the newer shows. (Though they are cool). What happen to the Powerpuff Girls. (Don't judge me). And ED,EDD, N' EDDY AND Dexter. These guys. You don't have to agree with me I'm just saying my idea. Nanos: Princess (Lvl 12) Computress (Lvl 20) Grandpa Max (Lvl 16) Frankie (Lvl 8) Father (Lvl 12) TOM (Lvl 20) ETC. Different Stuff I've notice FusionFall adds alot of Ben10 stuff and its like they're hooked on that one show almost every expansion a Ben10 Nano is added, I am not sayin I don't like it I'm just saying add different stuff. Like: K.N.D. Theres alot of people from this that have been added but some are random like (Numbuh 12543). It stupid add actual characthers like (Mr. Boss, Delightful Children, The cat Lady, The dentist villan) be different. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy The other kids from the show Like the guy who has a piece of wood as a friend, and the indian kid, the cool guy, Ed's sister and jimmy, etc. The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy Where is Irwin? He's probably my favorite characthers and he is nowhere! And Fred Fredburger in know he's on Mt. Neverest. But I want him to to be in a area where you can get a Nano mission or a world mission or a guide mission. Regular Show I think this show is kinda funny. (This is the where I got the idea of my screen name) I'm really stumped on why they didn't add Rigby or Mordecai or the others to the game. The Amazing World of Gumball You may like this show,but im not too big of a fan, but they could have added Gumball or Darwin everyone else really don't need to be created. (Probably the Mom for Mother's Day Event if they have another one). Adventure Time Marcline she should have been added when the other Adventure Time NPCs' were added. Maybe in Eternal Vistas. A what about Lumpy Space Princess. Vault I just ran into this issue. My inventory and my vault are almost full. And I had to delete some stuff I liked. My idea for a solution is different sections: (This might be confusing) Each section can hold up to the amount of stuff it can hold now, but in different section Example: Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Each section holding your items. Just click on it and and you can view your stuff. Just how it is Now and put stuff on and take stuff off. The Old, the New, and the Ugly The Old: I like how you could get rare stuff from typing in a code and "Bam"! Free stuff, Free stuff! But now they don't do that and that sucks. They should start that over. I hope they would have thoughs Nano voting Contest. I really would like to vote for the Nanos I want. Wouldn't you. The Cool events I loved that. Example: Birthday Bash, Mothers Day, and etc. I think they will do it or not. I just hope they think twice. The New: I do still like FusionFall but I don't like some new stuff. Johnny Test: I don't like this show at all. I never take his nano out or wear that stuff Dukeys' selling. But I did do the nano mission, I just can't have a incomplete nano deck. The Basic Training: I don't like the new begininng. I prefer the Future over the new turtorial. The Ugly: Breakdown: I really don't like the whole game crashes. (For those who commented on my blog "Need Serious Help". I got the problem fixed. But thanks for the help) Sometimes it crashes for no reason like when you warp. I only warp when the game is loading for some reason that works for me and I don't crash. But I have to hurry cause my computer loads FAST! Fusion Beatdown: When I fight Fusions sometimes my PC freezes, and when it decides to wake up I'm dead. I hate that. I wish they would fix that. Signing Off! I kinda started talking about the problems I have with the game half way through this blog if you noticed, but I want to get back on topic. FusionFall is a Great game! I just wish tthese elment to the game would be added or Fixed!!! Overall I'm good! Upgrades would by nice. If you agree or you don't just comment below. Tell me what you think. Note: Has anyone though of adding more FusionFall Adventures to the game like K.N.D. or etc. P.S. you guy should start writing FusionFall Adventure mission blogs. I bet some of you would make it MATHEMATICAL! Regular Guy 20:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts